The Star in New York City
by Asulli
Summary: I wrote this AU oneshot in Jess’s POV. It takes place roughly six months after he shows up at her dorm and asks her to run away with him. Hope you enjoy it :


_Authors Note: I wrote this for my friend Kayla after she told me that no matter how many times she watches __Last Week's Fights, This Week's Tights, __she always cries during the literati scene at the end._

_I wrote this AU oneshot in Jess's POV. It takes place roughly six months after he shows up at her dorm and asks her to run away with him._

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING_

**The Star in New York City**

I noticed the sun setting, but I ignored it and kept on reading. Light was fading away quickly and I knew that New York wasn't safe at night, but I didn't even care. I moved my hand to my left pocket to make sure my pocketknife was still there; it was.

All light was gone so I dog-eared my page and took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the cold, crisp air. The streetlights came on and New York City became bright once again. I looked up towards the sky but no stars were visible. Back in Stars Hollow, I could lay on my back on that old bridge, just staring at the stars. Not here though. New York held no stars, no natural light.

I got up and stuffed my hands into my pockets, walking down the streets. It was getting late, but I didn't want to go back to my apartment, so I went into and independent café and sat at a table in the corner. I yawned sleepily but I refuse to sleep. The dreams were too vivid and they scared the hell out of me.

In the dreams, a dark room was painted around me. Packed boxes lay askew everywhere and she stood in the middle of it all. Beautiful as can be, she never changed. I want her to run away with me, she doesn't want to hear it. The same scene has played out in my head ever since it happened. In one dream, she says no, and my heart breaks; I hate her for it. In the other, she says yes, and with time, she hates me for taking her away from all she had. No matter how the dreams pans out, I wake up alone, my heart throbbing with pain.

I ordered a coffee to go and sipped it carefully. The hot, black liquid was strong, just as she had liked it. The coffee tasted like hope and reminded me of love.

Love. What a word. She was the only one who made me love. Never before had I felt that, but still, I left her. Perhaps I was scared…either way, when my mistake was realized. She was right to say no. If I were in her situation, I would have done the same in order to protect my heart.

I let out a deep sigh and left the café, entering the cold streets again. Winter break had just started for most surrounding schools, but for me it was just another season going by without her. I turned onto my street, finally deciding to head back to my apartment, but I wouldn't dare sleep…I would type the night away on my laptop.

I took a sip of my coffee and looked up at the sky again as I walked. Suddenly, I stopped and stared with my jaw dropped. There, in the sky, I saw a single star shining brightly even through these New York lights. I smiled to myself and made a silent wish.

I looked back forward to see my gray apartment building. I walked up the stairs and when I got to my door, I nearly died. Before me, stood Rory Gilmore in all her glory.

"Hi," she spoke timidly. My shocked expression faded after several moments and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hey Rory," I barely spoke above a whisper. I opened my mouth to continue, but she didn't give me a chance. Her lips crashed into mine and she kissed me hard. I quickly reciprocated and kissed her back, deepening it as I rested my free hand on her waist. Her hands cupped my face as she took advantage of my parted lips. I smiled into the kiss. When breath was necessary, we parted, but I rested my forehead against hers.

"That was quite a hello," I said breathlessly with a shy smile. She smiled back at me softly, making everything within me stir as if I were coming back to life again.

"I love you, Jess." She said softly with a serious look. I gave her my crooked smile and kissed her gently.

"I love you too, Ror," I spoke softly, matching her tone. She smiled and leaned in, kissing me passionately. I suddenly felt her smiling against my lips. I did the same. I was about to deepen it, but before I could, she pulled away and took the coffee from my hand, taking a big gulp.

"Mmm, good coffee." Rory said with a smile. I unlocked my apartment door, laughing lightly. She walked in briskly and turned on her heel to look at me. "Happy Holidays Jess." She said brightly, her blue eyes sparkling. Little did she know that I had already gotten my holiday wish, the one the star had granted me.

I didn't sleep that night, just as I said I wouldn't. I watched her sleep peacefully beside me, never letting my smile fade. I wasn't afraid of having the nightmares anymore, in fact, I was sure I would never have them again. I didn't sleep that night because for once in my life, reality had become just too good to ignore. Sometime after midnight, I looked out the window, only to see that little star shining. I smiled to myself and kissed Rory's check gently, watching her lips curl into a smile as she slept. I was happy, truly happy and nothing could change that now.


End file.
